Hermione's Fantasy
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: Hermione is working late one night. She forgot a important dinner and her boyfriend shows up angry. Hermione gets a night she will never forget.


**A/N: This is the sequel to my one-shot smut story called From Best Friends to Lovers. There will be more sequels after this as well (all smut/lemon one-shots). They all will take place during the 19 years of the Deathly Hallows epilogue. The first story took place a year and a half after the war ended. This story will take place one year after the last story.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Hermione's Fantasy**

In the heart of London, it was nearly midnight on a Friday night. Hermione Granger can be found in the library of the ministry that was used for research. She was the only one there and she was working on a very important project at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

She knew she was supposed to meet Ron hours earlier, but in the midst of her work, she had forgotten all about it. She didn't know she had forgotten about it until she heard footsteps behind her.

She lifted her head to see an angry Ron Weasley. This was not good. _'Did I forget something? Oh! Ron's getting into the Aurors celebration dinner! Drat! I forgot.'_ Hermione thought worriedly.

"Ron?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Where the fuck was you?" Ron harshly replied. Hermione winced at his tone. This was not so good. Sure, she liked it when Ron was angry, but that was only when they were bickering. This was real anger.

"Um, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! I was working on a project and it must have slipped my mind!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron only laughed harshly at her. "You forgot something? You are Hermione and you never forget things. Am I supposed to believe that you forgot something important tonight?" Ron questioned her.

Hermione bit her lip, "No." as she answered in a low voice.

She could only keep staring at Ron's narrowed eyes and red face. As she bit her lip, she noticed Ron licking his lips. She wondered what was going on in his mind.

Ron sighed, "Well, it looks like I'll have to do something about this." Ron casually replied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, noticing that he had shifted closer to her. He was now only 3 feet away from her. She was now standing as well. "What do you mean?" Hermione suspiciously asked.

Ron casually shrugged, "I guess it means that I'll have to punish you." Ron said darkly. His eyes turned dark with desire.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear and anticipation. Before she could say anything, Ron grabbed the back of her neck and roughly pulled her to him in a bruising kiss.

Hermione gasped and returned in fervor. Ron's other hand slid up her back through her wild bushy hair. With his hands tangled deep in her hair, his hand tightened and he roughly pulled her head backwards and latched his mouth on Hermione's neck.

Hermione could do nothing but let Ron dominate her. She was grasping his shoulders as Ron sucked and bit in her neck. She moaned in the pain and pleasure from the rough bite he gave her on his neck.

"Ron, no, we can't." Hermione protested weakly. They were in the Ministry library for Merlin's sakes.

Ron released her neck only for a few seconds to reply, "Don't give a flying fuck." and he returned to her collarbone.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she was confused on whether to stop him or let him continue. Sure, she had sexual fantasies of being taken against the bookshelf in the restricted section on Ron at Hogwarts. So, when she thought about those fantasies, she gave in to the feeling of Ron's mouth and hands. It was still a library, no matter what.

Ron immediately took his mouth off her neck and stood up. Hermione was panting heavily and looking up at him. "I'm going to punish you, Hermione Granger." Ron darkly said. Hermione gasped.

Ron hooked his fingers between the buttons of her blouse and, without a warning, he ripped her blouse apart. Buttons were flying from the blouse and Hermione gasped in indignation.

"The hell…" Hermione started to say.

"Shut up." Ron roughly barked.

Hermione shut up and noticed Ron taking his wand out. He seemed to struggle on what to do next and then he muttered a spell she never heard of. All of a sudden, all her clothes (bras, skirt, and knickers) were gone.

"What?" Hermione breathed. Ron didn't answer, instead he grabbed Hermione's waist and turned her around. He roughly pushed the back of her head to the table that she had just recently been working her project on. Ron pushed away everything on the desk off to the floor.

Hermione found herself with the side of her face pressed against the rough wooden table, her breasts deliciously rubbed against the wooden table, and Ron doing something behind her.

She couldn't move her head, but she didn't know what he was doing because she didn't hear the sound of his belt being taken off which meant he was still fully clothed.

"Like I said, I'm going to punish you." Ron said. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Ron's hand roughly came on her arse.

"OW!" Hermione moaned. Her hips arched upwards.

"This is for missing dinner." Ron spanked her 3 times. Hermione's hips kept arching upwards every time she was spanked. Her cunt was getting wet as she kept moaning and writhing on the table.

"This is for forgetting dinner after I've told you more than 5 times this week." Ron spanked her continuously. She noticed that Ron didn't want to say anything more. He just kept spanking her and Hermione was practically sobbing in pain and pleasure. She had tears streaking down her cheeks, but she didn't mind. She loved this. Her clit was throbbing, she was so wet she didn't think she could any wetter, and she was begging for release.

"Ron, please." Hermione begged.

"Please what?" Ron questioned. She could tell he was smirking at the back of her head. Ron's hand rubbed sensually against her cheeks which definitely had deep red hand prints on both cheeks.

"Please, just do it." Hermione tried.

"That's not the magic word." Ron teased. She knew what he wanted, but she rarely said it. She never said anything vulgar and she kept from swearing at all, but this was different and she really needed it.

"Please fuck me, Ron. Fuck me hard." Hermione replied. She heard Ron groan from behind her.

She felt Ron looking for his wand and taking his clothes away with the same spell he had used on her and then casted the contraceptive charm on her. In one try, he roughly thrust his thick and long cock in her tight and sopping cunt. Hermione yelped.

"Too hard?" Ron worriedly asked.

"Yes, but I like it." Hermione moaned.

Hermione moved her hands up to grip the edge of the table as Ron pulled out keeping only the head of his cock in before thrusting back in her hard. Hermione was bouncing back and forth on the table while Ron fucked her hard. She felt his thick throbbing cock stretching her and reaching places never before.

She felt her hair being pulled backwards, Ron had her hair in his hand and her face was now facing all the bookshelves in front of her. Her fantasy was coming true.

"Come for me." Ron roughly whispered in her ear. Before Hermione could react, he slapped her very hard on her right arse and she violently came all over his cock, coating it with her juices. Ron shortly came after, filling her with his warm liquid.

Hermione was still shaking as she lay boneless on the table with Ron lying on her back with his head in between her shoulder blades. When she couldn't breathe, Ron pulled out and sat in one of the chairs at the table. Hermione shakily raised herself up and sank on Ron's lap.

"I'm sorry, I missed your dinner." Hermione apologized.

"It's okay. You can always make it up for me." Ron shrugged.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I thought that was my punishment, although it wasn't a punishment because I loved it." Hermione questioned.

"Oh that, that was just the beginning. I'm going to fuck you all night until you can't remember your name. Get your things, we are going home now." Ron commanded.

Hermione quickly rose from his lap and gathered her things and apparated with Ron back to their flat. It was a night she would never forget, even she had a hard time walking in the morning.

**A/N: What'd you think? Since I enjoyed writing From Best Friends to Lovers, I've decided to make a series of one-shots that takes place during the 19 years epilogue. I don't know how many sequels I will be writing after this one, but the next story will be called Ron's Fantasy. I don't know when I will write it since I am currently writing two other long stories.**


End file.
